All I want for Christmas
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Sure, his parents gave him everything he wanted. But this year, that wasn't the case. Oneshot Song fic


_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you_

When Gwen arrived at Geoff's Christmas party, everyone was already there. Geoff and Bridgette welcomed her. Duncan was stuffing a very expensive looking vase in a bag while Courtney scolded him. Katie and Sadie squeeled while Tyler and Lindsay stood under the mistletoe. LeShawna and Beth were talking over punch and gingerbread men. Eva was strangleing Ezekiel for some reason. Noah sat in a chair, looking and laughing at Geoff's baby pictures. Izzy and Owen were raiding the snack table, stuffing their faces with food. Justin was looking in a huge wall mirror. Harold was yelling at DJ for something involving underwear. Yep, everything was the same. Well, almost everything. Gwen scowled when she saw Heather flirting with Trent. Even though Gwen and Trent went out for a while after the show, things didn't work out. Apparently, Trent was interested in Heather now. Gwen looked around the room. She noticed Cody sitting on a couch in the corner of Geoff's living room, all alone.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Cody sat back on a couch in the corner of Geoff's living room, watching the party. This Christmas made him feel down for some reason. He'd get everything he wanted for Christmas from his parents, but something was missing this year.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Gwen sighed as she walked over to Cody's couch. She sat down and sighed again.

"You bummed about Christmas too?" She asked. Cody nodded.

"How'd you guess?"

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

"I don't see how a holiday like Christmas can get me so down." Cody said. "Sure, I'll probably get everything I want for Christmas. But I feel like something's missing." Gwen nodded.

"I'm ticked about Trent." Gwen sighed. "Heather's all over him."

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

"So Gwen," Cody said. "Do you have a Christmas wish?"

Gwen looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "I wish I could forget about Trent. I want to be happy for him, but he moved on so fast. And I want to be happy for myself. She turned to Cody. "What about you?"

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do, baby_

_all I want for Christmas is you_

Cody panicked. "I, um, well," he stuttered. _Do I tell her? _He thought. _She already knows I like her. What should I do?_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

"Well?" Gwen asked.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

"Well, Gwen," Cody said. "I don't want much this year. I guess I want one thing."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

"If you don't want to tell me, Cody, that's fine," Gwen said.

"No," Cody said a little too loudly. Gwen gave him a weird look. "I-I mean, it's probably not going to come true, considering that only one person can help."

"Who is it, then?" Gwen asked.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_all I want for Christmas is you_

Cody took a deep breath. "Gwen, I want you for Christmas." Gwen's mouth hung open.

"Cody-"

"I finally know what's been missing this Christmas," Cody said. He looked at Gwen. "It's you, Gwen. You're the only one who can help me with this. My wish would come true if you'd give me a chance."

Gwen was speechless. "I-I,"

"If you don't want to, I understand. Trent probably hurt you." Cody said.

Gwen managed to shake her head. "N-no, I think I hurt him. You see, I broke up with Trent. I felt that something was wrong." Cody's face seemed to light up.

"You mean-"

"Yes," Gwen smiled. "Cody, your Christmas wish is coming true."

Cody jumped off the couch.

"Yes!" He shouted. "Guess what, everyone! I'm getting everything I want for Christmas!" That resulted in many, many weird looks from the other party-goers. Gwen smiled and blushed.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

The End.

* * *

R&R guys! (Oh, tomarrow's my birthday! :3 )


End file.
